


Better Than You'd Know

by Amour_mort88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Tom, M/M, Young Tom Riddle, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_mort88/pseuds/Amour_mort88
Summary: Prompt: Powerful, influential and famous Head Auror Harry Potter is having a sexuality crisis. He runs into a prostitute on Knockturn Alley and thinks it’ll clear up a few things if he can discreetly experiment.Tom Riddle isn’t actually a prostitute and just works at Borgin & Burke’s, but he somehow, definitely recognizes Harry Potter despite the glamour. Of course he lets Harry fuck him.The blackmail after is a whole different story.





	Better Than You'd Know

Harry was becoming tired of being in this position as Head Auror. Of course, he had worked hard, taking down dark wizards left and right and helping the general public with smaller problems, but even that was better than the amount of paper work he needed to get done with his promotion.

“Hey mate!” he didn’t need to glance up from his desk to know it was Ron. “you’re still at your desk? What are they having you do in here?”

Harry could only let out a deep sigh, “Just another complaint about Knockturn Alley right now. Everyone ‘knows’ it’s full of dark wizards and they don’t understand why they are still allowed there. The people have decided the best way to combat it is by throwing in as many complaints as possible.” Harry rubbed his face with both hands hoping to relieve some stress from his face before lifting it towards the door where Ron is leaning.

“You’d think they’d get over that. Unless they expressly see something happening we can’t bloody well just throw spells about and take away the only safe place for the old crones lying there.” Ron chuckled out.

“Until they get that through their thick heads, I’m stuck here doing paper work. Besides that, what can I do for you mate.”

Harry already knew what he was going to say. He had taken to staying at work much later than usual recently. Whereas when he was just an Auror with Ron he would clock out as soon as the clock struck and leave with the rest. Now he was using the work as an excuse not to see too many people who would know there was more on his mind than the work needing to be done.

“Yeah! Me and Mione were going out for some Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey. We were wondering if you and Ginny wanted to tag along. We haven’t had a double date in a good while what with work and everything. I know Hermione’s been complaining enough about the gits higher up in the ministry and the people leeching off the Prophet.”

Ron was one of the people he was trying to avoid at the moment but since they worked in the same place he couldn’t totally duck him. He might not know that something is bothering Harry, but he’s been inviting him and Ginny out consistently for a fortnight now.

“Sorry, mate. The higher ups have been riding my arse since they put me up here. Trying to kick my back in for being known by the public or something. I’ll tell Ginny she can meet up with you two though.” 

Last time he’d already used Ginny and practice as an excuse. At some point Ron will catch him at his bluff but right now he seems to understand how much the work responsibilities have changed between then.

“All right then, let us know what she says so we have a table ready. Mum’s also been asking after you and when you’ll next visit, so fire call her or something, yeah?” Ron had already turned back towards the door, probably to tell Hermione how he’d failed to drag Harry away again.

“I’ve got it, Ron. See you later.” Harry slammed his head into the desk as he groaned.

He would love to tell his best friends about what’s making him so worried, but he couldn’t speak to them about his best mates’ sister and his girlfriend. There wasn’t anything wrong with Ginny exactly, it was more of what he’d noticed about himself recently.

A bit of fire whiskey and some alone time at a muggle club showed him he had no problem with being attracted to people with a bit more equipment in their pants. He can’t remember the whole of it, but the puffy lips and love bites left on him the next morning were enough to say how much he didn’t mind it.

Harry couldn’t understand why he’d done it. He was perfectly content with his relationship with Ginny. She was talented with a broom and an attitude to match her red flowing hair, but that could be a part of the problem. It wasn’t as exciting as it had been during the war when every kiss could have been the last. But that could also, actually, be the problem.

With this thought he decided to pack up for the day. He couldn’t go home for the fear of running into Ginny. They didn’t live together yet but there was nothing to keep her out when he wasn’t there. Sometimes she left things, meaning to grab them back later so there was always a risk.

“Maybe I’ll check out Knockturn. If I can find reasons to put these ridiculous reports to rest it would save me the trouble.” He huffed to himself.

The Knockturn reports were just as annoying as he was complaining to Ron about but, sometimes he took these reports as an excuse to ‘investigate’ the alley and catch a few wizards in the act. This made the public believe the Auror’s were reading and acting on their reports as they expected and gave Harry a break from his desk job. Sometimes he felt bad about it but technically it was still a part of his job.

Usually for these short adventures he would put on different disguises. A device created by the Department of Mystery allowed it so he could easily change his appearance for recon missions Auror’s may need to go on. At the moment they were allowing the department to test them out to the best of their abilities and so far, they have yet to fail Harry. 

The last time Harry caught some wizards trading illegal potion ingredients he had the profile of a larger middle-aged wizard. He made the stockier build in the image of a Crabbe or Goyle, a thinning layer of hair on the top of his head and a caterpillar of a mustache to accent the rolls falling under his chin. This look was accessorized with well worn, top of the line robes that would tell the alley of the money his persona may be swing around and that he was not a part of high pureblood society though he could push to be there. It had been perfect at the time, but he had to create a new one with the device in case any remembered the male stomping down the street with arrogance and popping out with two criminals held up with bonds and a levicorpus. 

He searched around his office for an idea. His head swiveling through the piles of files, close to tipping over and the many robes thrown about after a deadly chase through the streets. 

Harry sucked his teeth, “I’m going to have to tidy up before Ginny or Hermione’s next visit.” He mumbled to himself. The thought of them gave him an idea though. The last time they had hung out in a group together they had spoken about the progress of the twins’ newest inventions and how the Creevey brothers had popped by Diagon Alley after moving to the muggle world. If he could mix these two types of people together he would have a persona that was familiar yet still forgettable to those who saw him.

He turned towards the mirror he had standing in the corner of his office, covered in robes of varying destruction. 

“Alright, let’s try this out” he grimaced. 

The new product did its job well, but it was a very discomforting process. He moved back towards his desk to grab it from underneath a different pile of papers, taking care not to let it completely fall over. The device was a small pink bit of metal with buttons on each side of its rectangular shape. Small enough to hide on his person and flashy enough where he won’t lose it among the things in his office. He pressed the buttons at the same time while imagining his new body.

While staring at the mirror he observed the slow shift of his features. His body began to stretch as he took on the height of the twins and his hair becoming a mousy type of brown like Colin. His shoulders slimmed and stretched as well so he did not have the same built look of being an Auror who like to run around and throw his body into his work. His nose being the final touch as it became a sort of rectangular shape, littered with light freckles.

“Now this is a look” He stared at himself approvingly. He swapped out of his work robes and changed into something more casual as a recently graduated student with curiosities might wear into the Alley. He then proceeded to leave the ministry where he could apparate to his usual starting point in Knockturn.

He glanced around the decrepit alley way he appears in whenever he decides to take a stroll through the more disreputable parts of the wizarding world. At first glance nothing was out of the ordinary, there were crones waiting around for unsuspecting patrons and many wizards walking about with cloaks to cover their heads. They knew Knockturn was a prime place to be arrested if they were caught doing anything unsightly and wished to keep their identities safe from the gossip that might come about. What other reason would a witch or wizard be down these streets if they were not up to anything a high standing citizen should be known for? 

Harry walked with a cautiousness to his step. He wanted his persona to be as on point as possible. At the moment he wanted to look like the nervous child he was sure the alley was seeing. He avoided the wrinkled and broken hands that reached out to him and ducked whenever he spotted a leering stare pointed his way. Inside he rolled his eyes or sneered in disgust. Whenever he walked down these streets as himself the alley seemed to empty as all but the people with creature blood hid in the face of the wizarding worlds savior. 

He gazed about with sharp eyes even when looking as though he was becoming more afraid the deeper he walked into the alley. The more it seemed like he would have no interest in the actual dealings that went on, the likelier he was to see it and stop it from happening. He didn’t stop this until he saw what looked like an adult wizard harassing a younger one by the mouth of a side street near the infamous Borgin and Burkes. While the younger wizard did not seem to be afraid and looked fiercely bored, Harry still felt like he should check on the young man. He made sure to keep his persona up just in case it was only a small matter. He didn’t want to throw this new disguise away so soon. He could always get the alley used to seeing him like this and earn the disinterest of the regulars. Then he could stay longer and relax more often, of course only until he had to make another arrest. 

“E-excuse me good sirs but is there a problem?” He whimpered out.

The older man whipped his head around to look at the miscreant who obviously did not know when to turn his head in the face of business.

“And what. Do you want?” The man sneered viciously. It was obvious the man was some sort of pureblood or thought himself to be of the higher tiers within society. He was holding a bag of galleons within his hand which made it clear to Harry as to what he had just been attempting.

“I w-was wondering if everything was alright here sirs.” Harry turned his gaze from the wizard to the younger one who looked on in disinterest. He was probably so used to causing problems with his customers or seeing them fight amongst themselves that he did not bat an eye to the older wizard’s aggression. 

The older wizard huffed as he turned back to the younger, “I’ll be back. You know now what I’m willing to offer for a prize. I hope you will think on this more for the next time I appear and hopefully,” he turned back to Harry and peered down his nose with what he hoped was a nastier sneer, “we will not be interrupted.” With this he turned swiftly and stormed away leaving the two other wizards alone to stand where he had just been.

Harry watched on as the man walked towards Diagon before turning to apologize on the angry wizard’s behalf.   
“Well he was a bloody bastard, wasn’t he? Sorry about that, I’m sure you have many customers with foul attitudes like his.” Harry attempted to strike a conversation to fill the space before it became too awkward.

“Oh of course. Some wizards aren’t raised with the correct manners to be within society.” The boy stated with a flash of humor in his eyes.

Harry could feel a peak of understanding as he took in the profile of the one he believes he saved. The young man was very handsome. He was of a decent height making him a bit taller than Harry with a strong jaw. His thick hair was cut short and the longer curls in the front framing his face definitely added to his look. It was obvious the fellow was healthy and strong with a lean look and bulky shoulders. The man could feel that Harry was obviously taking him in as a figure to remember and allowed a smirk to grace his face.

“My name is Tom and however shall I thank you sir?” He asked with sincerity littering his voice. “That man kept hounding me although I made it clear what my pricing was earlier. He would not allow himself to take no for an answer.”

Harry truly pitied Tom but he couldn’t put all of the blame on the angry one from earlier. If he was willing to spend the funds on someone like Tom it would be worth it. Obviously, Tom knew his worth and kept to it. People in his line of work had to be strong willed or they would be overcome without the funding they need.

Harry turned his focus back to Tom as he began speaking again, “However can I repay you for the rescue? Maybe I could arrange a discount within my shop for your assistance? I know the owner, I could grant you a fair deal.” Tom smiled at Harry.

Harry blushed at the inference, “O-oh, no thank you,” he stuttered out. 

His skin flushed at the thought of Handsome Tom allowing him a discount when he didn’t allow it for the other man. 

“You don’t have to do that for me! I just thought you seemed to be in a small patch of trouble and wanted to ask if you needed help.” Harry became more flushed as he spoke.

Tom stared into Harry’s eyes before a full-blown smile took his face. “Now, now, there’s no need to be concerned. I have a great amount of experience in working with many types of people and their various demands. There’s nothing you could want that would be embarrassing.” Harry blushed even harder at this statement.

Harry might have taken this trip to get out of work but technically he was still working. What would his boss think if he found out about his traipsing with a prostitute? What would Ginny think if she were to ever find out about this? He couldn’t think clearly about this as Tom leaned forward into Harry’s personal bubble. He grazed his nose beginning from Harry’s shoulder to right beneath his ear where he tugged the lobe with his teeth. 

“Come on now, don’t get shy on me.” Tom breathed into Harry’s ear. 

Harry took in a shuddering breath before nodding his consent. Tom immediately grasped Harry’s hand in his own firmly before walking to the nearest inn and asking for a room.

They sped towards the assigned room before Tom dragged Harry within and closed the door lightly behind himself. He slowly turned around to face his partner for the time being. 

“Now that we are where we’d like to be, what shall I call you?” Tom questioned.

Harry’s breath stuttered. He had forgotten all about a name for his secret identity. Usually he did not speak to anyone while undercover, so he did not plan for it.

“You may call me James” Harry stated. He didn’t want to lie and say it was his actual name but he needed to give him something in case they were to ever cross paths again. 

“Excellent, James. Leave the rest of the night to me.” Tom stalked towards Harry predatorily as Harry attempted to back up at the same time before meeting the edge of the bed and falling into it. He shuffled backwards until his head met the head bored and watched as Tom took his time climbing towards him and into his lap.

“I’ve been dying to ride a nice cock all day now. It’s very difficult to satisfy a man that wants the daylights fucked out of him you know?” He growled out to Harry.

He ground their cocks together and felt them both hardening at their closeness. 

“It’s a good thing you have me now ain’t it then?” Harry whispered. 

Tom stared at Harry with great humor before diving in for the meal he had been waiting for.

After hours of defiling the bed they layed on, Tom gazed at Harry as the man slumbered.

“Such a surprise you are, Harry Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a prompt from Essa. My first fic ever and I'm disappointed I wussed out on the smut I could've tossed in here. Maybe I'll make a separate thing just for my attempt. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated but please be friendly about it thanks!


End file.
